Untamed
by Arnouk
Summary: What happens when three mysterious teens come to Jump City, claiming to be friends? One even claims to be Terra's brother! T for violence, gore, and language.
1. New Beginnings

A cold wind rustled the trees alongside the road as three black motorcycles whirred quietly as they drove down the road in an upside down V pattern. They passed a small sign that said, "Jump City: 17 miles".

The teenagers on the bikes continued to hurtle down the road towards their destination.

"Good morning, friends! What a glorious day it is!" Starfire exclaimed as she walked, well as she floated, into the room.

Robin sat on the couch, laughing as he watched Cyborg and Beast Boy play their racing game.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shoved each other back and forth, hoping to distract the other enough to gain the lead.

"Quit it!" Cyborg said, shoving Beast Boy back "You can't beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Beast Boy said, shoving him again.

Cyborg stood up and started laughing. "HA! I told you BB, that's the finish line up ahead! You can't beat me! You can't beat me!"

Cyborg crossed the finish line and won the game, "BOOYAH!"

A pillow encased in a black aura slammed into both Beast Boy and Cyborg. "You interrupted my meditation. Twice." Raven entered the room, holding a book in her hands.

"Sorry, Raven." Robin said, "I guess they just got carried away."

Robin stood and elbowed Cyborg, who stepped on Beast Boy's foot, "Sorry." They chorused.

"You'd better be."

"Friends! I shall make us all the breakfast!" Starfire said, floating towards the kitchen area.

The alarm went off, replacing the video game on the screen with the image of the chief of Jump City's police.

"Titans! You're going to wanna get down here, quick! The banks being robbed! We're outgunned and outnumbered!"

"We'll be there as quick as we can, chief!" Robin said, and cut the comm. "Titans! Move out!"

The Teen Titans arrived at the bank to late.

"What happened here?" Cyborg said, looking at the ten unconscious, and quiet possibly dead, robbers inside the bank.

Robin bent over one of the robbers, who had a blood red colored arrow through his right shoulder, and a slight burn on his left cheek. "Whoever did this, I don't know who they are. Or whether to hunt them down or thank them."

"Why would we thank them?" Beast Boy asked, dropping from the ceiling.

"Do you know who this is? He's a wanted criminal. Alex Deck, wanted in Gotham for over thirty robberies. And here he is, unconscious, in Jump City."

"With an arrow through his shoulder! They could've killed him!"

Raven walked over and placed her hand on the unconscious criminal's shoulder. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing, and are _very_ accurate with a bow. The arrow passed clean through his shoulder. Barely touched the muscle, and didn't even scrape the bone. He'll live."

"What about the burn on his face? I'm pretty sure that that's pretty new, and no arrow I've ever seen Speedy use could do that!"

"Seems like he got shocked a little bit. Just enough to knock him unconscious." She answered.

"Friends! Look what I have found!" Starfire exclaimed, holding up a tattered piece of cloth that matched the arrow.

"Well, whoever did this, we'll find him." Robin said, standing up and looking at the other unconscious robbers, being dragged outside by the police.

"Cyborg, get the security camera tapes from today and meet us back at the Tower."

Cyborg nodded and walked towards the security door.

The Titans sat on the couch, having just watched the security tape, Robin was thinking aloud to the team.

"I just don't get it! Ten minutes of nothing but black, white, and dark red blurs!"

Cyborg nodded. "And the tape seemed to just freeze for about ten seconds. Which means someone tampered with it."

Robin shook his head. "They couldn't have tampered with it. They wouldn't have time. The police had the entire street surrounded. And the officers watching the doors said that no one got in or out. It doesn't make sense!"

Robin slammed his fist down on the table, cracking it.

"Robin! We'll figure it out! Just please friend, calm down." Starfire pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's late, man. We should all get some rest and wait and see if anything turns up." Beast Boy said, patting Robin's other shoulder.

"Yeah. Guess we'll wait and see." Robin said, yawning.

A sigh came from the shadow in front of the set of computer monitors, on which the security tapes from the bank were playing. One eye peered at the screens, analyzing every detail. A gloved hand reached out quickly, pausing the tape at the moment he was looking for.

A tanned face, wearing a blood red colored cloth mask that covered the head, hair, and from the nose up of the teenager's face. A smile was on his face as he was reaching to the quiver on his back.

A sound of triumph came from the shadow as a masked face appeared and leaned towards the picture. A two colored mask. One side bronze, the other black.

"Lucky bastard!" The teen exclaimed, holding a washcloth to his arm.

"It's just a scratch, bro. You'll be fine, Spektor." Another said.

"A scratch my ass! See that?" The teen said, moving the washcloth away from his arm.

His arm was well tanned and muscular. In the middle of his bicep was a large gash from which blood trickled, and small portion of bone could be seen.

Another teen walked into the room. "Ha! That's a battle scar right there!"

Robin sat in the surveillance room, reviewing the tapes from the bank again.

"I just don't get it. Nothing. Just a blur. I don't get it!"

The door opened behind him. "Robin, come on. Cyborg has something to show us."

Beast Boy was pointing behind him with his thumb, and smiling.

Robin sighed and got up.

"What'd you wanna show us?" Beast Boy asked.

"This" Cyborg pulled up a screenshot from what looked like a security camera in a jewelry store "This was recorded at three in the morning. About five guys tried to steal from the shop, but were followed. This was ten minutes before the robbers got there."

"So?" Robin asked.

Cyborg pressed a button on his computer screen, changing the image. "This was taken at three fifteen."

Robin's eyes were glued to the screen. Standing in the middle of the screen were three teenagers surrounded by five dead robbers. The one in the middle was wearing a blood red facemask covering from his nose up, and a matching long sleeve shirt that had red painted stainless steel plates covering his chest and abdomen. He had matching fingerless gloves ,a matching belt, matching sprinting shoes, and pants. On his back was a quiver filled with arrows, and a bow. In his hand was a large knife sharpened along a curve that ended in a point.

The one to his left wore the same exact outfit. He had black gear, with two axes, a knife that matched the first teen's, a black utility belt, but no gloves. The one on the right had bright blonde hair and wore a white facemask that covered from his nose down, and black snowboarding goggles. He had on black fingerless gloves, and a chest piece that looked like a jacket that had been zipped up to his neck, a plain belt with a buckle that had a gold "A" on it. He had a knife like the other two, and white sprinting shoes. In his left hand was what looked like a baton, but was crackling with electricity.

"Who are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. But whoever they are, they're trouble." Robin said.

The day passed quietly. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, Robin watched and thought about the teens from the screenshot, Raven meditated, and Starfire played with Silky.

"BOOYAH!"

"You cheated! You had to!"

"How?" Said Cyborg with a smirk.

Beast Boy was about to answer when the alarm went off. Robin jumped to his feet as the screen changed to the security camera pointed at the front of the island. A boat was docked in the water, and standing near the door were the three teens from the screenshot.

"What are _they _doing here!" Beast Boy yelled_. _

"I don't know, but they mean trouble." Robin walked to the door, and pressed the intercom button.

"What'd you want?" Robin asked.

"We're friends! We stopped a robbery at the bank, and early this morning." A voice came back.

"I know that. But how'd you get into the bank? The police had the place surrounded." Robin said.

"The front door, duh." Another voice retorted.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Ah, another person with a sense of humor."

Cyborg shoved him, and walked to the front door. "Why did ya nearly kill some of those robbers?"

"Let us in and we'll explain!" A third voice answered.

"I don't think so." Robin turned on the camera at the top of the door, and they're image appeared on the screen next to the door. "How do we know that you're not here to assassinate us?"

The teen in the white walked up and pulled his facemask down, and slid his goggles up onto his head to reveal a slightly familiar face. "Because I'm Terra's brother!"


	2. New Friends

**Quick author's note, for those of you that don't know, in the comic-verse, Terra has a brother, Geo-Force, and sometime in season five of the cartoon, the Titans find out that Terra was somehow freed and was attending a local high school. Just so you know, I'm going to call this a half-verse. In this story, which takes place about two years after the events in **_**Trouble in Tokyo, **_**Terra was never freed and still stands under Jump City encased in stone, and Geo-Force doesn't exist. So there ya go. The story's background info in a nutshell. Enjoy chapter dos!**

**-Arnouk**

All of the Titans gasped as they immediately recognized the hair color and face similar to their friend's. Beast Boy walked to the door and opened it.

"Prove it!" He shouted, stepping onto the doorstep.

"Alright." The teen said as he lifted his left hand and motioned at a boulder nearby.

His eyes started glowing yellow as he lifted it a foot into the air, and launched it into the sea.

His eyes returned to their original bright green as he dropped his hand, "Believe me now?"

Beast Boy tilted his head as he took in the teens in front of him, "Robin, what're you thinking?"

"Why are you here?" He asked the teen.

"To see my sister. It's been almost three years since her accident, and I know how to reverse it. Also, our enemy is in Jump City, which is why we were at the bank yesterday, and the jewelry store this morning." He said, taking a step forward.

"Who's your enemy? And how can you reverse what happened to her?" Raven asked.

"Anthony Santorino, a crime lord who took over our entire town. He's apparently made Jump City his next target."

A large black, clawed hand emerged from the ground and enveloped the teen who was talking.

"You answered one question, now answer the other." Raven demanded, raising him into the air.

"Terra's powers could destroy, but mine can create! I can heal _any _injury, and as you can see, I can control earth. But not as strongly as my sister."

Raven dropped him as Robin stepped forward, "What's your name?"

The teen turned to Robin, "I'm Jace."

The teen in the black pulled his mask off to reveal light brown hair, "I'm Cody."

The teen in the red pulled off his mask to reveal dark red hair, "I'm Jason."

"I'm Robin, that's Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." He said, pointing to his teammates in turn.

Jace nodded, "I came here to warn you about Santorino. You're gonna want our help if you decide to attack him. He's different than anyone you've probably ever faced."

Cyborg smiled, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm sure we can handle him."

"No. You can't. We've led ten attacks against him, we've killed _hundreds _of his goons, and we haven't even made a dent in his forces. He doesn't want money, he's got that, he doesn't want world domination, he's pretty much got that. He just wants to kill anyone in his way. That means us, and you."

Robin nodded behind him, "Come inside. We'll talk while you guys get cooled off. You have to get hot in all that gear out here."

Cody smiled, "No shit."

Once everyone was inside, Robin led them to the couch and turned towards Jason and Cody, while Raven talked with Jace.

"So, you guys don't have any powers, do you?" Robin asked.

Jason sat down on the couch, "Not at all. Unless you count being extremely charming and having spectacular aim a power."

Robin smiled and looked to Cody, who just smiled and shook his head.

"So how do you think you can free Terra? I've tried everything, and I've looked everywhere." Raven asked.

Jace leaned against the back of the couch, "It'll take a lot of energy, and it might kill me, but if I try to heal her the way I would a gash, like the one Jason got at the bank, then it should reverse the affect."

"Really? You're willing to risk your life to save Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's my sister, my _little _sister. She'd do the same for me." Jace said, looking between the Titans, "It'll take some time before I'm ready, I need to be at my peak, or it _will kill me, and I really like living."_

_Beast Boy nodded, "How long will that be?" _

_He was obviously getting anxious. _

"_A day or two, three at the most."_

_Beast Boy looked at Robin, and shrugged. _

_Robin turned to the three teens, "Welcome to Jump City, guys."_


	3. Getting Close

Robin showed Jace Jason, and Cody around the Tower and led them to a spare room, that just happened to be large enough to fit the three teens in there comfortably.

"Well, that's that. I'll leave you to unpacking and such." Robin said, backing out of the door.

Jace turned to him and nodded, "Thanks for the help. And trust me, you'll want our help next time Santorino pops up."

Robin nodded, and walked down the hallway.

Jace shut the door and turned back to his bag, which the three boys had brought up from the boat they "borrowed" from Santorino to get to the island.

He placed his costume on top of one of the dressers inside the room, and changed into a black t-shirt and white cargo shorts. He placed his utility belt through the belt loops, and attached two small bags at the back, and another at his left hip. On his right he attached his solid black baton, which had a handle that was made to fit is hand, a red button on the side. He slid his knife into his black combat boots, which he replaced his sprinting shoes with.

He turned to see that Jason had changed into a red t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and K-Swiss running shoes. Cody had on a white shirt, black basketball shorts, and a pair of red Nike LunarGlide+.

Jace nodded and walked out the door, and made his way back to the main room.

Upon entering he saw that most of the Titans had left, leaving Raven floating in front of the window, a book floating open in front of her.

He stood there watching for a few minutes, wondering how long it would take for her to notice.

The door slid open behind him, and Robin walked in and stood beside him, leaning close to whisper.

"I wouldn't disturb her if I were you. She's meditating. She's mad enough as it is."

"Why is she mad?" Jace ask, knowing that he can cheer _anyone _up.

"Not really mad, just gloomy. Not as much since the whole Trigon deal a few years ago."

Jace looked confused, but just jumped onto one of the kitchen counters, pulling a carton of cigarettes from one of his shorts' back pockets.

"You mind if I smoke?" He whispered to Robin.

"No. Go ahead, the vents will pick the smoke up a few seconds after you exhale it, so it won't endanger any of us."

Jace pulled a lighter from his pocket, and lit his cancer stick, and taking a long draw on it.

He lifted his face towards the ceiling and exhaled, watching as the vents immediately pulled the smoke out of the room. He smiled.

"How long have you known that Terra was, well, under the city?"

"Since it happened, I guess. I don't how I did, but I just knew that _something happened to her. I doubt you'll believe me, but I just…I just felt it. Felt a wave of nausea, pain in my stomach, a massive headache, and my whole body ached. I almost passed out, because of the pain."_

_Robin glanced at Raven, "Trust me, I believe you. I've seen a lot that would phase, and stop most people from getting out of bed in the morning."_

_Jace nodded, "I'm sure you've seen your share. But you haven't had to do the things I have. And you sure as hell haven't seen the things I've seen." _

_Robin looked at Jace, square in the eye. _

_Jace shared the same facial expression. "I've had to gut men, even teenagers, like a fish. And I don't even blink. I've crushed people with rocks, I've broken necks, broken bones, broken hearts, ended lives." _

"_I couldn't imagine doing that. I could never end someone's life." Robin said, looking at the ground. _

_Jace turned to look out the gigantic windows, "Things are different in Nightvale. I'm afraid you won't be able to just knock everyone out, anymore. Things change. And we have to change with them. We have to look forward to the future, and prepare for what's around the next corner."_

"_Wise words. Not too many people have them." Raven said, levitating towards them, and out the door._

_Jace's eyes followed her every move, and smiling the whole time._

_Robin looked at Jace as the door closed, "How old are you, anyways?" _

"_Fifteen. So I illegally drove my motorcycle here from Nightvale." _

_The door opened to the room, and everyone else walked into the room, with Starfire floating towards the kitchen, "Friends! Shall I make us all the breakfast!" _

_Beast Boy jumped in front of her, "No! Let me!" _

_Robin turned to Jace, "I would suggest not letting them cook. BB will only make tofu, and Starfire just can't cook." _

_Jace smiled and chuckled, "Let me make breakfast. I used to work in my uncle's restaurant." _

"_Really?" Cyborg said, "What kind of restaurant?"_

"_Italian. I was a chef, for the most part." _

"_Please! Save us from tofu!" Cyborg yelled. _

_Robin laughed, "You're willing to make us breakfast?" _

"_Yeah. But it's more like lunch now." _

"_You're not gonna use meat are you? I'm a vegan." _

"_I can just pull out some noodles and leave some sauce without meat, depending on what you guys want me to make." _

"_What can you make?" Cyborg asked. _

"_Spaghetti, Fettuccini Alfredo, Lasagna, Ravioli, and a few other things. Which do you want?" _

_Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, "All of them have meat except for the Fettuccini Alfredo. Unless I make the spaghetti without meat sauce." _

_Everybody looked around at each other. "How about that fettu-whatever thing?" Cyborg thing. _

"_Alright. I'll call you guys when it's done."_

_The girls stayed around to watch, while BB and Cyborg went off to play a video game. Everyone else went to do whatever. _

_Starfire leaned on the heels of her wrists, her elbows on the table. Raven sat cross-legged, a closed book on her lap. _

_Jace started to boil some water, and started looking around the kitchen. "You do have some noodles, right?" _

"_Yeah, they're in the bottom of the counter next to the sink." Raven said. _

"_Sweet, thanks." _

_Starfire was looking at his baton, "What is that on your hip?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_That item attached to your belt. What is it?" _

"_Oh. It's my baton, I use this when I fight, and I always have it on me." _

"_Is it special? Is there some kind of memory that comes with it?" _

"_Yeah. I made it and upgraded it. See this button?" Jace asked. _

_Starfire nodded as he pressed it, making purple sparks flicker around the baton from the top of the hilt up._


	4. Chapter 4 Updated, Please read!

Jace finished cooking and got everyone to gather around the bar as he served the food. Eight steaming bowls of Fettuccini Alfredo, each covered with two pieces of garlic bread, sat around the bar, each with a drooling teenager standing over it.

"Enjoy!"

As everyone stuck their fork into their food, the alarm sounded, and a picture of Mumbo appeared on the screen, robbing a bank.

"We'll have to wait to eat guys." Robin said.

Jason and Cody ran out of the room, and down the hall.

"Where are they going?" Robin yelled.

"To put on their costumes and grab their weapons." Jace said, pulling his baton off of his belt, "They'll catch up."

Robin raised an eyebrow, but quickly ran out of the room.

The Titans arrived at the front of the bank.

"Where'd Jace go?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know!"

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo raced out of the bank and slammed into Cyborg.

Mumbo scrambled to get to his feet and rushed back towards the bank.

He raised his wand, which was yanked out of his hand from behind him, and his hat was taken off of his head and thrown towards the Titans.

Starfire blew up the hat with a starbolt.

Mumbo shrieked like a little girl as Jace poked his shoulder with the tip of his baton, which was crackling with electricity.

Jace leaned in close to Mumbo, and whispered, "Boo."

Jace slammed his baton into the side of Mumbo's head, knocking him unconscious, and leaving a small burn mark on his right temple.

Beast Boy opened his mouth, with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't you dare say anything." Raven said, turning to him.

"Anybody want some fried magician?" Jace joked, throwing the unconscious, and slightly smoking, blue man over his shoulder and walking towards the police officers. "Take him."

He draped the man over the back of a motorcycle, and walked back to the others.

Robin nodded approvingly, "How'd you get behind him without being seen?"

Jace smiled, "Did I mention that I can freeze time? Because that helps with being sneaky."

Raven's brow furrowed, "Really? How do you do it?"

Jace smirked, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Beast Boy busted out laughing, "That's a good one! Cuz, you know, he just knocked Mumbo unconscious!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"I thought it was funny." Beast Boy shrank back a bit.

"Damn Jace! Leave some criminals for the rest of us, man!" Jason said, walking towards the group, Cody behind him.

"That's what happens when you're late to the party, bro!" He retorted, starting to make his way to Titans Tower.

Beast Boy turned to the others, "Race ya home!"

He morphed into a pterosaur and flew towards the Tower.

The others, except Raven, raced after him.

They all arrived at the same time, and walked in together.

Beast Boy flew in through the door and landed in front of the others, morphing back into a human. "Who wants to party?"

"Not me. I'm gonna hit the sack. I need to rest up for tomorrow." Jace walked out of the room.

Beast Boy turned to the others. "Tomorrow? What's he talking about?"

I know. It's short, but school's about to start back soon, so I'm gonna be uber busy for the next few weeks, until CC practice gets settled into place. So it might be a while until I update Untamed, but it will be updated sometime within the next 8-9 weeks. I'm also working on a new fan fiction, which I won't upload until the first four or five chapters are finished. But I will make a nice little prologue and upload it if I get five new reviews. It's a win-win situation. You get a prologue for a new story, and I get feedback, which I welcome and encourage. I also encourage guest reviews. Any review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and ideas are welcome. BUT NO FLAMES! Oh, btw, If I get, let's say ten new reviews, I'll upload a second chapter on the prologue, with character bios for it. Deal?


	5. It's Time

Jace stood on the roof of the tower, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. He watched the sunrise, and began to pull his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one and took a long draw on it, before blowing smoke rings into the air.

"That's a bad habit, you know." Robin walked up and stood next to him.

"Old habits die hard." Jace said, taking another draw on his cigarette.

Robin nodded, "Are you really going to try to free Terra today? Beast Boy's been getting anxious."

"Yeah. After I get something to drink." Jace dropped his cigarette and stomped on it with his bare foot.

He walked to the door, and opened it. "Go get the others, tell them it's time."

Raven walked into the living room, and towards the kitchen area. She opened a cabinet, and pulled a box out.

Jace sat on the couch, drinking out of a coffee cup.

"Who drank my tea?" Raven asked, setting the box down on the counter, "I'm missing a packet."

The others turned their heads towards Jace, with horrified faces.

"What" It then dawned on him that he had made a huge mistake "Oh shit. My bad, Raven! I thought it was just, you know, there."

Beast Boy leaned in and said, "Too late, man. You're screwed.

Raven started to make herself a cup of tea. She was blushing, "Oh. It's alright."

Jace smirked, and drained his cup. "Alright." He stood up and stretched "Who's ready to see me work some magic?"

He cracked his neck, and walked towards the door.

The others followed closely.

"This is it." Robin said, pointing towards the stone image of Terra.

Jace nodded. And walked up to the figure. He stood in front of it, his eyes watering. "Hey, sis."

He placed one of his thumbs on the stone's forehead, and the other on her chest.

His eyes started to glow, and a yellow aura surrounded him.

The ground started to tremble, knocking everyone but Jace off balance, cracks started to form on the stone figure, and light shone through them. Jace's face was solemn, but you could see the pain etched on his brow.

The others had regained their balance, and were watching in awe as a blinding light emerged as the stone figure exploded, making everyone cover their eyes.

When the light faded, Jace stood before the others, Terra's unconscious form in his arms. He started to sway, and fainted as Beast Boy and Robin rushed up to catch the two.

TEN HOURS LATER

The Titans stood around Jace, who was sleeping on his bed. Terra had already woken up, and immediately knew that it was Jace who had freed her. She kneeled by his bed, tears streaming down her face.

Beast Boy placed an arm on her shoulder. The others watched silently.

"Always had to be a hero, didn't you Jace."

A chuckle came from the bed, "Yeah. I did."

Terra looked up at her older brother, who was up on his elbows. "Anyone else as hungry as I am?" He asked, looking around.

The others chuckled, as Jason helped his friend up.

Jace stretched, then reached over and pulled his sister into a hug. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, sis."


	6. First Strike

Jace sat at the bar, drinking tea. The others were eating.

Robin turned to Jace, "So, about Santorino. What's you're plan?"

Jace sipped his tea, "I'm waiting on Mason."

"Who is this Mason?" Starfire asked.

"A friend. He hacks into Santorino's database regularly. He sends us intel. We're waiting on him to make our next move." Jace said, setting down the cup of tea.

After a few minutes of polite conversation and eating, the door to the room slid open, and Jason walked into the room.

"Jace. Mason just called. We've got a lead."

Robin turned to him, "And that would be?"

"Santorino's got a deal going down tonight. In his own warehouse."

Jace smiled, "Which means he should have a copy of his payroll there. We get that, and we can track down all of the people that are working for him in the city."

"Which means we're getting some action." Cody said, walking in behind Jason.

"You guys got the plan?" Jace asked, looking around.

Everyone nodded.

Jason, in full gear, sprinted off towards his hiding spot, followed by Cody. Robin and Beast Boy climb to the rafters. Starfire and Raven flew and took their spot in the shadows on the catwalk above the middle of the warehouse. Cyborg made his way to the main office, so he could hack into the database and download all of the files.

Jace turned to his sister, and nodded. Terra removed a chunk of concrete big enough to hold the two of them, while remaining undetected, while Jace filled it in by moving the concrete below it up to meet ground level. They floated to the ceiling, and waited.

After half an hour of waiting, ten men wearing suits walked into the warehouse, followed by five more, carrying between them a large crate.

Jace nodded to Terra, and leapt down from the rock, landing in the middle of the men. "So. Who's first?" He asked, removing the knife from his back.

The men looked around at each other, and started laughing. "Go home and read your comic books kid."

"Your gonna wish I'd stay home after this." He said, lunging to the nearest man, and slamming his foot into his cheek, causing a loud crack to echo around the room.

He whipped around and drove his knife into the gut of the nearest man. "Nice try."

One man pulled out a revolver, aiming at Jace's head. He was met by a smirking Jace, and an arrow through his throat.

Three more men fell before the criminals realized that Cody had snuck up on them. Cody slammed one of his axes into a man's neck, decapitating him.

Another man was launched into the air by a pillar of rock, showing that Terra had joined the fight. He slammed back down, landing on ground with a sickening crack.

Jace had replaced his knife with his baton, and had started to stun and knock out the rest of the men.

Within the space of three short minutes, all fifteen men had been either killed, or knocked out.

Jace and his two friends started to drag the bodies into the shadows, and the heads of the men that Cody had decapitated were thrown into a crate.

"When will Santorino's men get here?" Robin asked over the comm.

"Those _were his men. Now we're waiting on the buyers. After we neutralize them and get the data, Cody and Jason will plant the explosives, and meet us back the tower. After that, we blow the place."_

"_Jace, there's a convoy coming up the road." Jason spoke over the comm, a bit of concern laced his words. _

"_How many?" _

"_Four cars, five motorcycles. Plus the semi-truck."_

"_Can you see how many people the cars can hold? How many are on the bikes?" _

"_Four in each car. One on each bike, and three in the semi. Twenty four in total, plus any that are in the back of the semi." _

"_Jason, Plan Omega. Cody, Plan Gamma. I want the rest of you to keep them from getting inside, so stay at the front entrance." Jace ordered his attack plan, and then disappeared. _

_Robin shot a glance at Terra as he emerged from the shadows, who shrugged. The others filed in line, and prepared to fend off the approaching gang. "Starfire, I want you and Cyborg to concentrate fire on the cars-" _

_Jason spoke next, "You guys don't need to do anything unless they get within two-hundred meters." _

_A shot rang out, and a motorcycle slammed into another one as the driver fell off. Another came, and one motorcycle exploded, the blast wave knocking the car next to it over the edge of the road, and into the water. One motorcycle rushed ahead of the others, and drove towards the warehouse. _

_Right as it was passing a tree, an axe came out of the lowest branch, slamming into the driver's face, knocking him over, and a scream split the night. Two more motorcycles exploded as another shot rang out, hitting one bike's gas tank, spraying the other with gasoline, and exploding. _

"_Ten down. Jason, plan zeta on the lead car." Jace said._

_A shot rang out, killing the driver of the lead car, and then another, hitting the front passenger in the wrist, keeping him from taking the wheel. The car behind it slammed into it. _

"_Jason, explosive round." _

_A third shot rang out as the rest of the cars and motorcycles drove up to it. The bullet hit the gasoline covering the ground from the car wreck, igniting it, and exploding, destroying the rest of the vehicles. Except for the semi truck. _

"_Everyone, stand down." Jace said as the semi truck rolled to a stop in front of the warehouse. _

_Jason dropped out of the rafters, arrow notched, bow at the ready. _

_Jace crept up to the driver's door from behind the truck._

"_Clip the passenger's right shoulder." He said as he unsheathed his knife, and ripped the door open, plunging the knife into the cushion besides the driver's neck._

"_Who are you working for?" Jace asked him, reaching behind his back. _

"_I'll never tell you!" _

"_Damn right you will!" Jace yelled, pulling a pistol from his back, aiming at the man's head._

_The driver jumped, and held up his hands. "He didn't give us his name, just said to pick up the shipment. Paid pretty well." _

_Jace grabbed the man's hand, and held the pistol up to it, "Lie to me again, and I'm blowing off your thumb." _

"_I'm no-" He was cut off by the sound of the pistol, his thumb now replaced by a bloody stump. _

"_You've got four more chances."_

"_I told you. He Didn't tell us." _

_His index finger exploded in a cloud of blood." _

"_Three. Try again." _

"_His name was Nico Santorino."_

_His middle finger hung on by a small cord of flesh. "Nico's dead. Try again." _

_The driver was starting to cry, "He said he was Nico Santorino." _

_His ring finger was obliterated by the pistol. "One more time. Who hired you!" _

"_Nico Santorino!" _

_It was like his pinky never existed. "I killed Nico myself! He's DEAD!" _

"_But-" _

_The pistol was aimed at his head. "One chance. Don't fuck up." _

"_It was Nico Santo-" His brains splattered the windshield, the ceiling of the cab, and his friend. _

_Jace turned the pistol to the only one left. "You've got one chance to tell me who hired you. Or I'm blowing your manhood off." _

_That made the man cringe, and raise his hands, "His name was Slade. Slade Wilson." _

_Jace smiled at the man, who couldn't have been more than twenty. "Thanks. Now, go home, and get a real job." _

_The kid nodded, jumped out of the car, and started running as fast as he could down the road._

_Jace turned around to see the others staring at him, mouths wide open. Jason and Cody had started to drag the bodies into the building, or what was left of them in some cases. _


	7. Authors Note

**Alright, the next few days are gonna be hectic for me, so I might not be uploading as quickly. And yeah, the last little bit of chapter six was a little…much…but I did say that there will be blood and gore, so yeah. But things are getting…odd. Slade's dealing in drugs and weapons? Once again, I appreciate ALL kinds of reviews. Except flames. NO FLAMES! But please, feel free to review. I loves me some reviews! And favorite if it pleases you. **

**-Arnouk**


	8. Fluff

Once they arrived back at the tower, Jace turned to the others. "Sorry you five had to see that. I know your not used to things like that. I apologize if I scared any of you."

Once the others had gone of to do whatever it is they do at midnight, Jace turned to Robin.

"Have you ever heard of Slade Wilson?"

Robin cringed at the name. "Yeah. One of our greatest enemies. Normally goes by Slade or Deathstroke."

"How much of a problem is he to us?"

"A big one. He'll be causing a few problems if he finds out that we're working together."

"Wonderful. I'm gonna turn in." Jace said, removing his mask and goggles.

Robin nodded, and turned to look out the window.

"That was some pretty messed up stuff." Cyborg said, walking towards him.

"Yeah. It'll be difficult working with those three. Especially after Jace's little 'interrogation'."

"Yeah. We're really just there in case things go south for 'em. They can pretty much handle themselves." Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder "Get some sleep. You don't need to go obsessing over Slade just yet. We don't know how involved with Santorino he is."

Robin nodded, and turned to walk out the door.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire exclaimed, floating into the living room.

There were mumbled replies from the rest. Robin, already in full gear, was flipping through channels on the TV, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over who got to make breakfast. Raven was reading a book by the window, Terra was sitting next to Robin, talking to Jason, who was eating a bowl of cereal, sitting in a pair of black basketball shorts and a white Under-Armor t-shirt.

"Where is friend Cody?" She asked.

Jason turned to look at her, "Cody went for his morning run. He'll be back by noon."

"What about Jace?" Terra asked.

"He does this after every mission he uses his powers on. He'll be asleep till two or so." Jason said, stretching as he stood up.

The door to the room opened up, and Jace walked in, wearing a pair of basketball shorts, no shoes, and no shirt.

He stretched his arms behind his head as he yawned. He popped his back and neck, and rubbed his eyes. He took no notice to the two girls staring at his abs, chest, and arms. The others raised their eyebrows at him.

"It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it, Jace?" Jason said, setting his bowl in the sink.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess. Cody already go for his run?"

"Yeah. Left an hour or so ago." Jason looked at him quizzically, but decided not to question his friend.

"Damn. I needed to get some stuff off of the boat. Oh, and you left your fletching stuff on there too, just so you know."

"I know. And when you get your stuff, could you bring up my messenger bag? Need to make some new arrows, plus a few bullets."

"Sure, no problem." Jace opened the fridge, and pulled a water bottle out.

He sat at the bar, and looked over to the others. "So all you guys do is sit around and wait for something to happen? Sounds pretty boring to me."

"Pretty much. There's not really that much to do in town since we got back from Paris."

"After Cody gets back and takes a shower, I'm gonna show you guys how we roll." Jace said, opening his water bottle.

Jason laughed, "I thought we stopped partying?"

"We did, never said I quit smoking weed."


	9. Alpha Omega Three

Jace looked at his friend's face, seeing the look of shock.

"Dude, I'm joking. I stopped getting high before you and Cody did. I just smoke cigarettes now. I'll head into town and see if I can't find out about some parties or something. Maybe Santorino's throwing a party that we could crash."

Jason laughed, "That's always fun. I'm gonna head to the training room. Could use some target practice."

Jace nodded, and turned to the others as Jason left. "What?"

At this time he noticed that Raven and Starfire were still looking at him.

Mumbles came from the girls, and Terra giggled.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He sent a quick text, and turned to Robin.

"Mind if I hook my phone up to your computer?" He motioned to the monitors at the front of the room.

"Help yourself."

Jace pulled a cord out of his pocket and hooked his phone into the computer. He pressed a few buttons, and started typing.

After a few minutes Cody returned, and Jason entered the room shortly after.

Jace turned to the others. "Well, Santorino's throwing a party. Tonight."

Jason smiled, and nodded to the rest of the teens. "That's nice and all, but um…a few of them are gonna kinda stick out at a party."

Robin turned and looked at Jace, "Is he saying…"

"You're the only one that'll be able to blend in with the crowd. Like us three and Terra." Cody said, who was now standing next to Jason.

Jason nodded, "So what's the plan, Jace?"

"We get all dressed up and stuff, sneak into the party, and start messing with Santorino. Like always."

Eight Hours Later:

"Where are they?" Starfire asked, looking around the room.

"They're getting ready." Terra said.

She was wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees, and a pair of white high heels. She had also curled her hair. In her hands was a small white purse.

Beast Boy was wiping drool of his mouth as the others walked in.

Jace was wearing a dark grey suit, with a black dress shirt underneath, and a grey tie. He had on a pair of black dress shoes, His hair was gelled and slicked back.

Cody and Jason were wearing matching black suits, with black dress shoes, white dress shirts, and black ties. They both wore sunglasses, and were putting pistols into holsters inside their jackets.

Robin came last, wearing the same suit he wore to Kitten's prom, and was slipping his utility belt under his jacket. He still had his mask on.

Jace looked to Robin, "You need to take the mask off."

Beast Boy flinched at the remark.

"The mask stays on." Robin said.

"You'll stick out with it on. Wear some sunglasses or something."

Jason handed Robin his as the Boy Wonder turned around and replaced his mask.

"Better?"

Jace nodded, and placed his pistol inside his jacket. "Jason, do you have your bow and quiver?"

"Arrows are hidden at the penthouse. Collapsible bow is inside the jacket."

Jace turned to Cody, "Hatchet?"

"Jacket."

Jace smiled, "Let's go crash a party."

Jace leaned against the wall, and looked around the large common room. He reached up and turned his comm on. "Everyone in position?"

"Set. Took out the guards. Call it."

"Set. Safe room's unguarded. Ready when you are, boss."

"Good. We have five minutes before the backup generator kicks in. Robin, you ready?"

Robin, positioned across the room, was nodding.

"Go."

The power went out as soon as the order was given, and the clock started ticking.

"Cody, get into the safe and join the party."

The sound of glass breaking filled the room as bodies fell out of the penthouse's glass wall, each body filled with arrows.

Jace pulled his pistol out of his jacket as guards started filling the room. Bullets started flying, and more people went down.

"Abort! They got the drop on us! Cody, get to the helipad. We're leaving." Jace dove behind a nearby counter, and gunned down the nearest guard.

"Jace, move!" Robin yelled as a blinding light filled the room.

The two retreated down the hallway, taking down guards as they went.

Jason sounded over the radio, "I've zip lined across the street. I'll snipe the guards while you get to the extraction point."

"Affirmative."

Yells came from the main room as Jason went to work. Jace turned to Robin, "Get up that staircase, and zipline across the street. I'll meet you there!"

He reloaded his pistol has more guards came around the corner. Two shots into each man's chest dropped them. "Go!"

More shots echoed down the halls as Robin ran up the stairs, and ziplined to the parking garage.

"Where's Jace?" Jason asked, coming towards him, bow in hand.

Jace ran onto the rooftop, knife and pistol in hand. Ten men followed him out.

Jason shot three arrows in quick succession, sending two of them falling back down the stairs. The third slammed through another's throat, pinning him to the wall.

Jace used up the rest of his clip, killing three more men. He ducked a punch from one of them, stabbed him in the knee, then slit his throat.

He turned and stabbed another in the chest, leaving the knife in him as he ripped a chunk of concrete out of the ground, and slammed it into another man's face, smashing his head into pieces.

The last man shot Jace three times, and stood over him after he hit the rooftop.

The man was about to finish him, Jace slipping into unconsciousness, Jason out of arrows, and none of Robin's equipment was effective at that range.

Jace's voice crackled through the radio. "Jason" cough "plan" cough, cough "Alpha" cough "Omega" he gasped in pain "Three."

"We have to help him!" Robin yelled, starting towards the edge of the building.

Jason grabbed his arm, pulling a detonator from his utility belt. "Jace will be fine." He pressed the trigger.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Updates should be fairly more regular now…but no promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


End file.
